


Horn Buddies and Twin wands

by The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master



Category: Star vs. The Forces Of Evil, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, Bakugo is an angry bean, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bunnies, Female Midoriya Izuku, Future fic for star vs the forces of evil, Laser eyed bunnies, but he is a demon, lots of bunnies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-23
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-24 06:43:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18566047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master/pseuds/The_Fluffy_Villain_Fluff_Master
Summary: The Butterfly family, the royal family of Mewnie. At the age of 14, the queen hands the royal magic wand to their oldest daughter. Queen Toshiko finally passes the wand to her only child, Princess Izumi. When a danger rises in Mewnie, Toshiko decides to send Izumi to a new world to continue her training. Though, she wonders why that principle was willing to take her daughter on as a student so suddenly





	Horn Buddies and Twin wands

**Author's Note:**

> So.. this has been an Idea I have had a while, and I am finally getting to it. This is my second crossover and my first star vs the forces of evil fic. The new season is killing me and I am sad it is the last Xc.
> 
> So, here is a bit of info you should know before reading,  
> The wand, in this case, is basically OFA, and those who watched svtfoe know that only females can truly inherit the wand, and thus, all holders are female.  
> Toshinori - Toshiko  
> Izuku - Izumi.
> 
> I made Inko a monster, like Globgor (you might want to check out the newest episodes if you don't know), and male.  
> Inko - Ikou.
> 
> Katsuki is a Lucitor, prince of the underworld. In this AU. Izumi is a butterfly, descended from Meteora, Star married Tom, thus Katsuki does have cheek marks himself and magic. I have had it a second wand was made by Glossaryck for Star to help her defend Mewnie at Eclipsa and Meteora's side if need be. As the only child, Katsuki inherits the wand.  
> I will be using information from the Magic book of spells, which I have. There will be spoilers in a lot of chapters due to this and I am all caught up with the season.  
> Either way, I hope you all enjoy this new fic!
> 
>  
> 
> ~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
> Do not ask me to make chapters longer.  
> Do not ask me to update sooner.  
> You can ask when I update or my schedule if you are unsure.  
> This is a hobby, I have a life outside fics and once I start taking demands on making longer chapters or updating when you guys want it is a chore. And you will be surprised how quickly I will stop writing the moment it becomes that. I have a plan set out, so just wait for updates. I will get there eventually when I want too, not when you want too.

Years have passed since peace was made between Mewmans and Monsters. Solidified by Queen Meteora, daughter of Queen Eclipsa and King Globgor. Princess Star had been made a new wand by Glossaryck, so she could aid when and if needed. She married Prince Tom Lucitor of the underworld. Now, the youngest princess of the Butterfly family, Izumi who shared much resemblance to her great-great-grandmother Meteora. Her father also being a Size-shifter, King Ikou may have seemed to be the one to watch out for, but in reality, it was Queen Toshiko. Queen Toshiko was a fierce warrior, with the royal magic wand taking the form of a sword, not much dissimilar to the old Queen Solaria, but no one spoke of her these days, her regime too dark and gruesome to think of. When Princess Izumi was born, her green curls and cheeks dusted with freckles captured the hearts of all, her small horns and tail just added to her cuteness.

 

“Hello, baby.” Ikou smiled softly as his daughter, Izumi giggled reaching for her father, He lifted her up. “Who’s the cuteness little princess in Mewnie?” He smiled, Izumi giggled happily. Toshiko chuckled going over and kissing his cheek. Ikou smiled and pulled her into a family hug.

 

“Are we intruding?” A voice asked, Ikou turned.

 

“Mitsuki, good to see you.” Ikou beamed, she was holding her own son, Katsuki who was currently trying to chew her arm to escape her grasp.

 

“This one, is a little terror.” Mitsuki sighed, Katsuki grumbled, but stopped in his work when seeing Izumi, he looked up and reached of her. “And of course the prince wants the princess.”

 

The royals placed their children to play in a play pen as they sat down for tea and to catch up. Katsuki and Izumi began chasing each other’s tails.

 

“They are so cute at that age.” Toshiko smiled.

 

“Yeah, wait until she starts walking up walls.” Mitsuki smiled.

 

“It’s not fun.” Masaru sighed.

 

“I am can figure, but we will handle it. Isn’t Queen Pony head expecting her child this month too?” Ikou asked

 

“Oh, yes. I heard so, when she does we’ll have to arrange more play dates. Our child being childhood friends will have a bigger bond between kingdoms when they final take over.” Mitsuki nodded. She looked over at the kids and began giggling. The others looked, Izumi had caught Katsuki’s tail and was sucking on it, Katsuki had done the same.

 

“Oh dear.” Toshiko giggled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

At the age of three, Princess Izumi Butterfly of Mewnie, Prince Katsuki Lucitor of the underworld and Princess Mina Pony head of Cloud kingdom had an official play date. Mina had quickly called them horn buddies. Izumi laughed touching her horns, which were the smallest of the trio.

 

“You’re horns will grow, and they will be awesome.” Mina smiled. “I wish I had a tail though, I could do what you two do.”  She was referring to how their tails would wrap around each other, it was a form of comfort for the both of them.

 

“It’s okay Pony, we can  have our own form of it, like a secret hand shake, but with our horns.” Katsuki said, the trio put their heads together, so their horns were touching, they began laughing at the weirdness of it all.

 

 “We’re still going to be best friends forever, right?” Izumi asked, Mina nodded excited.

 

“Of course, we are going to be a great force of magic!” Mina declared, giggling, Katsuki scoffed.

 

“I am already a great force of magic, look!” Katsuki was able to make a small explosion on his hands. By the time they were 2-years old, Izumi and Katsuki already showed a great infinity for magic.

 

“So cool Katsuki! I can do this…Oof..” Izumi fell onto her bottom when she created a small butterfly, the 4-year-olds watched it fly off with wide eyes.

 

“That is good Mimi!” Katsuki beamed

 

“You two are so good, I am still learning, but I’ll get there!” Mina declared.

 

“Yeah!” Izumi cheered happily.

 

“You should name that spell!” Katsuki said

 

“Oh, Katty’s right, name it Mimi!” Mina nodded.

 

“Um, Butter-fly-free.” Izumi said, she giggled as another butterfly appeared and fluttered off.

 

“Oh, Let’s go and show your mom!” Mina laughed, Katsuki and Izumi ran after her.

 

“Hang on Minny!” Izumi giggled.

 

~*~*~*~

 

The years passed for the friends, they grew up.  Around lessons and adventures, the friends remained close, working on spells together, Izumi and Katsuki learning to Dip Down pretty early.

 

“Okay, one more time, with feeling!” Katsuki said, Izumi took a deep breath, Katsuki and Mina stood back with Glossaryck, who watched with interest. Queen Toshiko was making her way down to the courtyard where they were practicing.  She stopped next to Glossaryck, as she watched her 10-year-old daughter’s cheeks lit up.

 

“Butterfly guard!” She said, a swarm of butterflies surrounded her. “Now, try!”

 

“Right,”  Katsuki nodded. “Phoenix Fire!” Katsuki yelled, his own cheeks glowing, a blast of fire formed into a phoenix and surround the butterfly shield. Katsuki watched worried, until the flames vanished, leaving the Butterfly shield unharmed. “It worked!” He called, Izumi let the spell go and giggled.

 

“That was a powerful shield, dear.” Toshiko smiled, Izumi turned.

 

“Mother.” She smiled and ran over.

 

“Can I speak to you for a bit my dear, it is important.” Toshiko asked, Izumi looked back at her friends, Katsuki gave her a serious nod, she assumed he must have had the talk meaning… it was about the royal magic wand.

 

“Okay.” She nodded, she followed after her mother.

 

~*~*~*~

 

Toshiko lead her daughter to what she knew as the Grandma room. Izumi looked around, Skywynne, Jushtin, Solaria, Eclipsa, Festiva, Dirhhennia, Crescenta, Rhina, Celena, Estrella, Comet, Moon, Star, Meteora, Arata, Amaya, Mamkio, Shiko, Sunako, Yori, Nana and Toshiko. Izumi looked towards her mother, Toshiko looked up at the tapestry of her mother. Queen Nana, Izumi approached and looked at the pedestal.

 

**Queen Nana the Unyeilding**

**The ancient scorned,**

**to Mewnie returned**

**To claim the throne and wand.**

**To lose to the final spell cast,**

**From Nana the Unyielding.**

 

Izumi frowned, before quickly looking at her own mother’s pedestal.

**Queen Toshiko the Righteous**

**The demon from the darkness,**

**Whom ravaged Mewman homes,**

**A shining star fought them off,**

**And peace was at once restored.**

 

“Mother?” Izumi asked. “This about the wand, isn’t it?”

 

“Yes, has Katsuki told you what was said to him?” Toshiko turned to her.

 

“Yes, but I am assuming it will be different, as the wands are different.” Izumi replied.

 

“That is true.” She helped up the wand. “Of course it changes to suit the one who holds it. This wand, has seen a lot, been through a lot. And with you, it will do and see many great things. On your 14th birthday, I shall give you the wand, and the magic book of spells. From there, you shall be training  in spells written by myself and the old queens.”

 

“Will I be able to write spells in there too?” Izumi asked

 

“Of course!” You can write whatever you want in the book. Most Queens wrote diaries, so you can have a look into their lives and what they faced. They give a lot of helpful advice.” Toshiko smiled. She took her daughters hands and smiled softly. “It may be hard, and you may have worries, but please remember, you can always talk to me, or even Glossaryck, he has been with all the Queens, even those before Skywynne.”

 

“I will remember, thank you Mother.” Izumi smiled.

 

“Always my dear, why don’t go you back to the others. Your Butterfly shield is your first true spell, you should be proud.” Toshiko kissed her forehead.

 

“Thank you.” Izumi smiled, the Mother and Daughter left the Grandma room.

 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A little bit of art for you all... I made this the other day and I am proud of it. I hope you like it. 

Izumi's Butterfly form!

**Author's Note:**

> feel free to follow me on tumblr - https://thefluffyvillain-fluffmaster.tumblr.com/  
> Discord Chat - https://discord.gg/Z6wW3vU  
> Find me on twitter @Jadeinkwell  
> Villian persona blog - https://askfluffmaster.tumblr.com/


End file.
